Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods for enhancing visibility are described. In particular, an electronic system receives, measures, and processes environmental and spatial input conditions, and outputs analyses and recommended action(s).
Description of the Related Art
When a user is engaging with an electronic device, the user is usually in a static state, such as sitting or standing still. A static state prevents the user from bumping into an object or person, and it helps the user to avoid running into a potentially dangerous situation. However, many users have a tendency to operate an electronic device while being mobile. This requires glancing frequently back and forth between the electronic device and the user's surroundings. As a result, input instructions are frequently inaccurate and/or the user bumps into something or someone.